


Drink Away

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Shadowhunters Collection [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Gen, M/M, Making Out, Reader-Insert, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Drinking the blood of a Greater Demon gives you the power you need-and Azazel gladly gives it to you.





	Drink Away

You took one deep sniff, sure he was in this apartment.

And with a kick, the door fell to the ground.

You strode in, admiring the place, when you noticed the man you’d been looking for all this time.

“Azazel-so this is where you’ve been hiding from me?”

He rolled his eyes, taking a sip from the glass and holding it in his hand.

“Y/n? Back for more, I assume?”

You shrugged, walking towards the patio and staring out at the city, admiring the view as the sun shone down on you.

“Y’know-times like this, I wonder how the rest of the vampires even have the will to live”.

You revelled in the warmth of the sun, loving the way it felt on your skin.

“Isn’t this the warlock’s place? Why are you hanging around here?”

He simply glared at you in response.

“Fine!” you sighed, walking back to him and straddling him without hesitation, nose nudging at his neck as you sniffed.

His free hand came down on your ass, grabbing the flesh and kneading it.

“And you wanna act like you don’t want me here”, you sassed, kissing his jaw softly as he let out a small groan.

“Feed-or get lost. I don’t have time for anything else”, he instructed, grabbing the back of your head and shoving it right into his neck.

You let out a frustrated sigh-but you knew which option you were gonna pick.

Baring your fangs, you licked his neck before biting down hard, piercing his skin as the blood began flowing.

You lapped it up, savouring the taste of demon blood-and the power that came with Azazel’s.

He chuckled as you fed, taking another sip of whiskey and pulling your head back, your eyes dark, face covered in his blood.

“You’re disgusting”.

You blinked at him, before smacking him across the face, his head whipping to the side.

He let out a grunt, snarling at you.

But instead of being scared, you simply grabbed his face, smashing your lips onto his and shoving your tongue into his mouth.

He kissed back, tongue moving with yours as you pressed down against him.

“Call me disgusting-but you can’t get enough, can you?” you panted, taking his lip between your teeth and biting down, blood flowing into your mouth as you kept drinking.

He opted not to say anymore, letting you drink to your heart’s content.


End file.
